


Twin's Exploration

by Halcyonic_Dayz



Category: Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Porn, Rape Roleplay, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyonic_Dayz/pseuds/Halcyonic_Dayz
Summary: Beast decided to explore Rachel's room and what he found led him and Lewieto explore other more... interesting and delightful things while their older brother Ethan sleeps peacefully in the room with them.Read if you are of age. If you don't like the concept of teens having sex then this fic is not for you.





	1. Playing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own, have any rights to the show Stuck in the Middle. I do not know the cast or crew nor have knowledge of the sexuality of them. This is all fiction and no money is being made.

It was a rare event to see the Diaz two s separated from one another, but one particular Saturday that is what happened. Their father Tom was at work at Tom's Bait and Bite while Georgie was elsewhere training, the rest of the family was home, thus the separation of the two as Lewie was keeping an eye out for their mom who was fighting an endless battle getting the house reasonably clean, Harley is inventing her newest masterpiece and Daphne is doing who knows what, as for Ethan and Rachel, Ethan seemed to want to catch up on all the lost sleep school prevented him from having and Rachel was the cause of the twins separation as she recently moved into the attic after three months of the Family Game Room not being used has completely moved into the attic, the twins were dying to explore her new room.

Beast knew the mission was time sensitive he had to be observant, fast and careful in his exploration of his oldest sister's room, Lewie would expect a detailed report which for him would be a challenge as he could be easily distracted which was the reason why he was not on the lookout. He wasn't looking for dirt or blackmail, the Diaz all share a room – even their parents, Rachel now is the sole exception to the previous Iron Clad rule, if you discount Daphne's bedroom due to it being a dog house.

The room was clean, a little too clean for Beast taste, which made his search unnecessary harder as anything moved had to be moved back to his presence will go undetected. Nothing but shoes was discovered under the bed, but a desk drawer was locked. Interesting, why would Rachel look it, when she is here alone? Beast thought to look at the desk itself and the other drawer above it once more to double check, even so far to fill up the top of it to see it was taped up there.

Desiring to solve the mystery he returned under the beds to check the bed slats, tipped the shoes to see if it was hidden within one, the tall boy dresser – carefully tidying the clothes afterward after ensuring the key was not within. Beast sullenly sat down and stared at himself in the vanity mirror. Lewie he expected would be up here soon to see what the hold up is, after learning about the locked drawer he will probably look into one to four places before finding that key. 'I got to think like Rachel would, clothes, shoes, phone, and boys are all she raves about. Clothes and shoes checked. The phone is with Rachel and boys...? Hmm, there are pictures of boys stuck on her mirror.' Beast checked all the photos, not just the one with strange boys, but family and selfies shots as well and none seemed bulky enough to hide a key behind it. Her jewelry box was also searched he even went so far as to check behind the mirror itself with no luck.

Returning to the seat he brought it into the center of the room and swung himself around trying to spot somewhere unlooked but finding nothing. Soon, however, he spotted his reflection in the mirror he did find one object unchecked the seat itself. Getting off, he looked over the seat and discovered the stitching worn away and tucked inside was a key. 'Yes, found it without Lewie's help' Beast thought as he hurried back to the desk, not even considering for a moment that it wasn't the right key.

Placing the key in he heard a click as it was unlocked and opened the drawer, inside, he found her diary, handcuffs, few USB'S and to his shock an unrealistic looking penis made out of rubber. Picking it up, he realized he wasn't mistaken it definitely meant to be a penis, balls were attached to it, but hanging further down than his and Lewie's ever do. 'Why does she have this?' Beast wondered 'it's got to be at least seven inches, I hope she knows that they aren't that big in real life.'

It was at this that Rachel's door swung open and Beast turned around surprised and shocked with the rubber penis still on hand. It was Lewie checking in on him as he was taking longer than expected.

"What's taking you so long?" Lewie asked his best friend and brother as he entered the room, concern with being found out he failed to see what Beast was holding. "Mom's getting closer and I think I heard Harley scavenging about close by for parts, " he added, before peering about the room to see if it looked like it might have been searched in Rachel's absence. Finally, he settled his gaze on Beast and what he was holding. "Is that meant to be... Well... You know." He pointed towards his own penis.

"Yeah, I think so, it has the two ball sac," Beast said, pointing towards it in his indication. "Veins" he added as he traced one with a finger "and the knob thingy we see when we pull our skin back." He finished as his finger rested on the head of the penis. Lewie was trying to prevent his laughter as he couldn't help but imagine his sister naiveté of penises growing to such sizes. "Yeah, I know poor Rachel she be shocked if she ever sees one in real life!" Beast said also beginning to chuckle. "Should we show it to Ethan?" Beast asked after calming down.

Lewie stared at the open drawer and the key still turned within the key slot. "The drawer was locked?" Lewie asked to make sure.

"Yeah, took a while to find the key, but I did," Beast replied puffing his chest with pride.

Lewie was proud of his younger friend by five minutes, it's rare for him to display such confidence, in fact, his handling and description of the fake penis would have shocked him if it was on anything other than a penis. 'What teenage boy would be thrown describing or recognizing a penis?' "I doubt Rachel would discover it and one USB missing anytime soon," Lewie said scooping up a single USB. "Go hide that and let's get out of here." He pocketed the USB and started for the door.

"Where can I hide it?" Beast asked carefully not to raise his voice high. As he showed he couldn't hide the 7 inches in his pocket.

"Put it down your pants!" he hissed as he reached for the doorknob.

"I'm not wearing underwear" Beast hissed back alarmed at being caught with the rubber penis.

Removing his hand from the doorknob, he held it out to Beast "hand it over" he requested. Taking hold of the rubber appendage and begun to work it down his pants. "Now I'm not just older than you, but also bigger!" he boosted groping himself so the bulge in his pants was obvious to them both.

Laughing at Lewie's antic he punched him in the arm "Prick" he chuckled.

Looking down to make sure he wasn't showing anything unreasonable, he reached for the doorknob again, then the two made their way back to their room, to show their older brother their findings.

The twins after entering their room were disappointed to learn that he was still asleep, Ethan wasn't a morning person, he was also the reason why they decided to explore Rachel's room fearing accidentally waking him up.

"Still asleep," Beast said, stating the obvious.

Lewie put his hands down his pants fishing out Rachel's toy, taking it out he handed it back to Beast with the USB. "I'm going to go and find Dad's computer, hide this so we have plausible deniability and remember, don't wake Ethan." With that, Lewie left Beast alone with a sleeping Ethan.

Beast grabbed a dirty shirt and wrapped both the USB and the rubber penis up with it. As he waited for Lewie to returned, he watched Ethan sleep and wondered why all his older siblings seemed to enjoy sleeping in. As he continued to watch over him, he began to recall that when Lewie, Ethan and himself were forced to bath together that Ethan was larger than they but even he wasn't over 4 inches. 'But how big would he be now?' He wondered.

Carefully as to not trip over anything or to make a sound he made his way to Ethan's bed and moved his blanket aside. 'Today must be my lucky day!' He thought to see his oldest brother asleep in nothing but baggy boxers. Connecting his two thumbs together as well as his two forefingers connect to make a diamond he all so carefully applied pressure on the pants around Ethan's groin area so his bulged be visible. 'Not bad, bigger than I recall it being. But perhaps it's the position, it's lying in?' He wondered.

Moving his hand up Ethan's leg, he was discovered to find that Ethan's balls were hanging further down than his own ever did. His penis felt more solid and chubbier than his own but was not anywhere near to the size of Rachel's rubber penis toy. Moving his chubby penis so it lied pointed up towards his belly button, he removed his hand and again applied pressure on all sides to get an estimate of Ethan's size.

'Not bad, I hope Lewie and I will get as big!' Beast thought to admire his 4 inches, wanting to hold and feel the warmth of Ethan baggy warm balls in his grasp once more he had his hand travel up his leg opening to reach his goods and touched it once carefully studied Ethan's facial expression and saw that his brother seemed so pleased he felt confident he wouldn't awaken soon from his nap.

As he played with Ethan's balls he wondered why the feel of it in his hands, thrilled him so, he also saw that his penis shaft is no longer lying flat on his stomach but was rising up and pointing in the air it was perhaps half an inch bigger than before. Letting go of his balls he grabbed his brother's shaft and placed it on his belly once more and hold it, however every time he let go it sprung back up into the air.

Concerned that he did something irreversible to Ethan, Beast decided he needed a look so he removed his hands out completely from Ethan's boxers and tugged up both leg slots up his thigh so he can hopefully position his brother's penis through the opening and get a good look at it. He was thanking his lucky stars that Ethan was enjoying his sleep as evidence with the huge grin he was sporting.

He was alarmed when he moved his hand back inside and felt him bigger than before, 'is Ethan going to be stuck carrying around a 7-inch penis or a larger one because I had my hands on it? Am I just making the situation worse?' He wondered with fear as he took a hold of him once more and tried to stick it out through the opening he made. Once done, he looked at it, even moved further down so he was up close, his warm breath unknowingly being blown onto it.

Ethan's penis was beginning to look a lot like Rachel's rubber toy Beast thought as he carefully studied his brother's penis, he has grown large enough that his skin was pulled back a little exposing his hidden head. I wonder if his skin can still be pulled further back. 'Since it's too late now I might as well touch it again and find out.' He took a firm hold and moved his hand back and down. Sure enough, his skin could still be moved to go down.

Beast freaked out briefly and let go of his brother when Ethan moaned but he showed no further signs of waking up so after waiting he hesitantly reached out and started again. His balls previously neglected was played with by his other hand and the smell... coming from his penis made his mouth water, but for what he had no clue.

More moans from Ethan and each time he quickly stopped and moved back, and each time he returned a lot sooner than the first time and resumed stroking him. His actions he started to believe was the caused but his brother was not in pain but seemed to be enjoying it. When he stopped moving his hands off and continued stroking his brother through the moans he decided to find out what Ethan was experiencing by stroking himself.

This time when he removed his hand a whimper passed his older brother's lips, Beast stripped off his shorts but kept his shirt on. His right hand went back to Ethan while his left started on his own penis. It was difficult to get a good rhythm going, but his succeeded by determination alone.

Lewie returned and saw Beast kneeling on the side of Ethan's bed. As he approached his twin to give him a good scolding he was shocked to see that his face was directly facing Ethan's exposed penis, his left hand was busy stroking his own penis which was now hard but hasn't grown in size but Ethan's penis was hard and large and being stroked by Beast, the sight caused a stirring in Lewie underwear. Placing their dad's computer under Ethan's bed, for safety reasons as it's been trodden on in the past. He kneeled over so he can whisper angrily in Beast's ear.

"What do you think you are doing?!" As an afterthought he decided to ask "and why aren't you wearing pants?" He gazed at Ethan worriedly due to the occasional sounds he made from Beast's action.

"I'm making him feel good, see?" Beast removed his hand from Ethan's shaft and promptly Ethan whimpered and his own hand started to move to his crotch and started tugging on his dick. Beast free hand started playing with his balls, smearing the watery substance over it. It was as great or pleasurable as the activity his other hand is causing.

"You should lose your pants and join us, it feels great." Beast panted as he stared at his penis area, he swallowed. God, he was thirsty. He hoped Lewie will join them, he also hoped his brother knew what that watery substance was, as he was sure it wasn't pee. A part of him wanted to lick it and have a taste, but if it was pee... No, that be terrible, wouldn't it? This whole thing was confusing, hopefully, Lewie could shed some light.

Lewie was annoyed as the older twin he liked to take charge and be the first to try new things, and here was Beast being the first in a new and clearly enjoyable activity. When he started asking about the watery thing leaking out of Ethan's penis and if it was ok to lick it he hesitated as to how to respond, he felt like punishing Beast by having him taste... well whatever it is, or to lick it himself and get at least one new first before Beast snatch that away to. He did not want to admit ignorance, however, but the stuff that they eat and drink he knew this watery thing will be more enjoyable than others. With that thought he made his choice and leaning down and being careful not to interrupt Ethan's irregular strokes he licked the head of Ethan's penis and WOW!

He closed his mouth over the head if his penis and had tongue moved all over and around it. He loved the sweet and tangy taste of whatever it is. Ethan's clumsy strokes moved his penis from side to side, So Lewie tongue misses making contact now and again. That wouldn't do for him, so he grabbed hold of it with his own hands to keep it still, his youngish hands moved up and down like Ethan was doing and with his penis getting attention once more his hands rested on his body.

Beast watched Lewie sucking on the head of Ethan's penis, licking his lips in anticipation for his turn. With Lewie sucking on the penis and Beast watching his brother neither of the two noticed Ethan eyes fluttering open, once he saw and confirmed that he wasn't dreaming a superb dream he closed his eyes and continued pretending to sleep. He gave a small thrust up and forced a little bit more of his length into Lewie'smouth.

Lewie wasn't expecting the sudden movement and gagged on the hot hard flesh. He pulled off it and regretted doing so as almost immediately as Beast took his place. Ethan didn't know how these events occurred and he didn't care, this was the first time a warm, wet mouth was sucking his cock and it took everything he had not to bury his 6 and a half inches down Beast? Lewie? throat.

Beast hand was busy rollingEthan's balls while the other stroke his penis, his head was bobbing up and down taking 2 inches in his mouth. Like Lewie, he liked the taste of that watery essence he was producing it differently wasn't pee. Lewie decided to get out of his pants and underwear and see if he could grow and produce some sweet water, he was after all older than Beast. If he could perhaps he can get Beast to lick him and he can, in turn, could have Ethan in his mouth.

Ethan has grown silent, which worried Beast more than Lewie who grown fond of hearing him make these particular sounds, he noticed Lewie trying to get his mouth on his penis so he positioned himself in a way to allow him to lick him, he saw Lewie hand playing with himself as his mouth took of all of him.

Lewie realized that Beast tasted different to Ethan, he wasn't sure if it was due to Ethan's penis being completely covered in the sweet water or if each boy flesh tasted different from each other. It was easy to take all of Beast inside his mouth but it was boring... The only real excitement was the noise Beast make as his tongue tickled his boyhood, his eyes rolled up and watched Beast sucking the two inches of Ethan's tip, he wanted to swap its only fair as Beast has been on him longer than his original turn.

Lewie removed his mouth and saw that all of Beast pecker was covered in his spit, he did seem chubbier than usual but might have been a trick of the mind, nevertheless, it felt good being played with so he rubbed his brother as he requested a swap. Beast didn't want it was clear to Lewie who wondered what he would do if Beast refused but Beast himself could never refuse his best friend and brother anything so he agreed.

Ethan was a little annoyed he was just about to put his hands on Beast head and have him attempt another inch or two in his mouth, it wouldn't be fair to do that to Lewie after scaring him off earlier with the thrusting. He was also finding it hard to be silent, it was a miracle he hasn't bitten his tongue in two.

Lewie was happy both of his hands were wrapped tightly around Ethan's penis stopping him from thrusting the long hard tasty spear into his mouth. His hands moved up and down it as well as his mouth, while his hands moved up the long length his mouth was going down, his hands brushing against his lips. Beast tongue was playing with his own pride and joy but soon he stopped and left, Lewie would have checked to see what he was doing but nothing short of Ethan waking up screaming or a fire would pry his mouth from the deliciousness of the sweet water.

Beast like Lewie couldn't get into sucking his twin, but he did recall Rachel's rubber toy, now that would be a challenged. He went and grabbed it, the width alone will be a challenged for his small mouth. He stood half naked next to the dirty clothes where he stashed it and looked at it. If he can put this in his mouth he will be able to suck the watery stuff from its source from any boy. He began by licking it but that was boring and frankly Lewie tasted better than rubber, he looked at Lewie and saw that he seemed to be taking more of Ethan in his mouth than he was able. He also saw that Lewie removed one of his hands and was stroking himself with it, he felt bad as having a hand playing down there was enjoyable so he decided to help his brother out and learn how to fit more in his mouth at the same time.

Lewie felt his brothers hand trying to grab him so he released his hold and returned it back onto Ethan he felt more secure having two hands on him, it really was sudden and hurt when he thrust into him that first and only time. He was not sure why he wasn't using his mouth but will question him later. His own slurping on Ethan covered Beast slurping on the dildo. Ethan needed a quick look and carefully opened his eyelids a fraction to see if the coast was clear before looking at Lewie sucking about 4 inches and Beast sucking on a dildo, where the heck did they get their hands on that! He wanted to continue watching just to see just how much he took into his mouth but chose to play it safe.

Beast was missing the taste of the watery thing and wanted to rub the rubber penis against Ethan's, so he asked Lewie to back off for a moment but was ignored, he grabbed his friend's shoulder and attempted to pry him off. He refused to budge from his spot. He kneeled beside Lewie and saw that his eyes have changed, he wouldn't know how to describe it except perhaps as darker. With the rubber on hand, he rubbed it against Ethan's thigh and up to his prized possession, no not his guitar. His eyes never leaving Lewie's face, fearful that he might now be possessive of the delightful liquid.

Ethan almost creamed himself feeling Lewie sucking on him and having Beast breath against the rest of his cock. Lewie noticed a change in the taste of the sweet water and back of a little allowing the twins to witness some white globs mixed in with the watery substance and Beast moved in for a taste. Lewie also moved in and licked the white globs that have already run further down Beast reached or has somehow evaded his tongue. The twins pressed up side by side and licking his tool at the same time was pressing and rubbing against his leg.

The stimuli of that and his two brothers were far too much for the teen, squeezing his eyes shut all possibility being silent was destroyed with a cry "OH FUCK!" His toes curled, his hands gripped his sheets, the twins backed off in shock and fear as they watched him shudder and arch his back of the mattress. HIs penis started shooting of large quantities of the white globs that landed on their face, hair, and t-shirts, it also landed on the pants that Ethan still wore and his bare chest seemed to get the worse of it, the twins saw after they were braved enough to peer over the mattress from where they hid after getting over their shock.

Ethan seemed to have calmed down, but was now breathing heavily, his thoughts were repetitive in a loop praying the twins will lick him clean. They stared at the mess they unintentionally caused, the sheets had the globes, Ethan was a mess, as well as they themselves and Ethan slept through it all! The two started to chuckle but Lewie got over it and encouraged Beast to do the same, they weren't out of trouble yet.

"We best clean him off as best we could," Lewie stated staring at the mess on his chest, wondering where to start.

"This is the one type of cleaning I am looking forward to doing," Beast replied, leaning in towards Lewie and licking some white stuff off his face.

"Reckon we can get away with doing this to Ethan again?" Lewie wondered licking his lips.

More is on the way, promise! – H.


	2. A Brother Sacred Duty

It has been a week since Lewie and Beast checked out what was saved on Rachel's USB and the twins enjoyed what they learned from it at first... Then they discovered that Ethan has been neglecting his brotherly duties and they were livid.

They acted out and got into trouble for their behavior, but they turned that into an advantaged and started practicing what they saw on the numerous videos and stories they read on the USB. Afterwards, the two boys were exhausted and calmed from the afterglow the twins started plotting against their older brother for even after all that they were still peeved with him.

Ethan was instructed to pick up Lewie, Beast, and Daphne as Tom was working at the store, and Harley was working with him after school, Georgie was practicing her serves, Rachel was where else but the mall and their mother had enough coupons saved up to start on the Christmas shopping.

Daphne started a tea party with her creepy dolls outside, and if Ethan were watching his brother, he would have been creeped out by the smile the two shared as he left after informing them to leave him alone as he worked on his homework.

The boys locked Daphne outside hoping that the tea party will last long enough that she be none the wiser but if not than she will not ruin their plans and creep upstairs as they ascended up the stairs to their shared room they started removing their clothes as they went.

Ethan wasn't doing his homework like he told his siblings but was stroking his wood, ever since that interrupted nap he has been fixated on his first blowjob that was given to him by his brothers, the problem with that other than the obvious was that Ethan was straight. If he had known he wouldn't be able to get off by anything else afterward he wouldn't have pretended to be asleep and scared them off his leaking cock but damned it their mouths and hands just felt so good he couldn't help but allow it to continue!

The 15-year-old boy had his pants down just to his thighs so he could hastily pull them up if he heard someone approaching his eyelid was closed as he tried his hardest to picture any of the hot girls in his school sucking on him but they keep on transforming into his brothers and their cute adorable tongues dance across his sweaty flesh and played with each other, which in turned turn to the two kissing.

His determination to replace them with a girl cost him, that and the twin's knew how to be quiet if they had a mind too. Together the two stood on the other side of the door buck naked and hard. With a nod of acknowledgment that they will go through with their plan Lewie reached out to the doorknob and let himself and Beast in.

A scowl appeared on both their faces at the sight of Ethan pleasuring himself instead of using either or better yet both of them for his carnal needs.

The two crept towards the bed and Ethan with his eyes shut trying to imagine anyone else but the twins failed to realize he was no longer alone.

The two stood side by side beside his bed and Lewie pointing and using hand gestures instructed Beast to cover Ethan's mouth with his hand. Nodding that he understood, he got his hand ready and smacked his hand against Ethan's mouth a little too hard Lewie noticed as he winced in sympathy.

"WHAT THE FUCK ETHAN?" Beast roared out when he saw Ethan's eyes spring opened flickering back and both between the two adolescent. "YOU'RE HERE JACKING YOURSELF WHEN YOU HAVE TWO YOUNGER BROTHERS THAT COULD BE STROKING IT FOR YOU OR BETTER YET..." While he was saying, this Lewie was nodding his head in agreement when Beast stopped the two looked at each other and shared the same grin as they had downstairs. "Suck you." The two licked their lips in reminiscent of the taste of the sweet water that leaked out of his cock and his tasty cum (both terms they learned from the videos.)

"Yeah, what gives? We would love to handle your needs, or you needed to do was take it." Lewie said, taking a hold of Ethan member and giving it a quick stroke then letting go to show Ethan that they were still angry with him.

"We have been practicing kissing." Beast started then both boys leaned forward and kiss, they made sure that Ethan could see their tongue invade the other's mouth. Beast hand was no longer muffling Ethan's mouth as he as well as Lewie begun grinding their bodies against each other and his hand like that of his twin was caressing his slightly older brother's back.

"The past week we started fingering each other, so we can take your cock inside of us." Lewie continued after the two stopped. "That was a fun experience," Beast added smiling. "Should we show him?" he asked his twin.

Ethan no longer restrained from talking was too stunned to actually talk, he was trying to make sense of this entire scenario and finally was able to utter "huh?"

The two hopped in bed and Beast moved, so he was position on the other side of Ethan. Lewie placed his hand on Ethan's visible treasure trail and slowly ran his hand up the teen's body, but underneath his shirt. "We temporary stole Rachel's USB and on it was a lot of videos which we watched." Lewie began in explanation. "There were also some stories. But we prefer watching then reading those." Beast injected.

"Yes, thank you Beast. There were many videos involving brothers and Frat Games and those were very telling." Lewie said.

"Yes, very telling, and you Ethan are a terrible brother to us you haven't made us suck your cock or fuck us at all! How are we going to get boyfriends at this rate?" Beast added.

"Get your hands off me." Ethan finally said slapping away the now four hands roaming his chest. "and stopped switching back and forth this conversation is confusing enough. Why should I... why do you think... urgh, what the fuck guys?"

The two boys looked at each other, temporary ignoring Ethan as he lifted up his waist and pulled up his pants. "I don't think he knows." Beast commented. "hmm, strange the brothers always seemed to know." Lewie responded. "Well, we didn't till we saw the vids." "True."

"Guys! enough, what you are talking about is wrong." Ethan declared as he started to get up from where he lay.

"Oh no, you don't!" Lewie said as he placed his hand on the older boy chest and held him down. "We're talking about releasing you off tension, pent-up energy, frustration and just making you and ourselves feel awesome. How can that possibly be wrong?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's show him Beast what we mean." With that, Lewie crawled over, so he was at the foot of the bed with Ethan's bare feet before him. He lifted one foot up, and the naked nine-year-old started sucking on Ethan's toe.

Beast feared that Ethan might make a break for it decided to sit on him and he leaned forward, so he was face to face with the elder Diaz "Have you ever properly kiss another boy or girl Ethan? It makes you feel or warm and fuzzy inside."

Lewie sucking on Ethan's toes was causing mixed feelings for the amateur filmmaker the most persistent one being to get off. Beast started grinding against his older brother his little hardon rubbing against the teen's shirt. "Heh, Lewie likes sucking on my toes and attempting to get my foot in his mouth, funny since he is ticklish. I like kissing, and we both like getting rimmed and fingered, among other stuff you will learn once you realized that you and not this is wrong." With that Beast initiated Ethan's first proper kiss.

Beast was bringing everything he learned in the last week to impress upon his older brother that he was worthy to play the Frat Games and to win him over into joining the daily activities he and Lewie stole away here and there. The kiss itself seemed to be working as Ethan's other foot started to play with Lewie's cock.

Lewie noticed that while Ethan and Beast cock tasted differently, he couldn't find a difference with their feet, other than the size of course. But he enjoyed such activities and continued; he was thrilled when Ethan's other foot started to rub and flimsy stroke his cock and believed that they won him over. He also wondered when he put the other foot in his mouth if he will be able to taste himself.

Lewie was sucking on three toes before his curiosity got the best of him and he lowered that foot to his lower region and taking hold of Ethan's ankles assisted in having the soles of both his brother's feet stroke his boy boner. It did not have the firmness that you got with using hands to masterbaute but still felt good.

"See kissing is fun ain't it? But if you are like Lewie and prefer sucking feet you can, of course, suck on mine while Lewie does yours?"

The brown-eyed 15-year-old met the eyes of his brown-eyed nine-year-old brother, the gaze of the older held lust and heat while the younger excitement, passion and a tint of desire. He smiled down with pride and innocence at the older boy panting from their first kiss, he felt hands grabbing his shoulder and pull him back down for another kiss.

Lewie raised the foot that has been palming for lack of a better word his cock the longest amount of time and ran his tongue against the sole of said foot, unintentionally making Ethan moaned while he was striking his claimed off Beast mouth. While he tried to determine if he can taste his boyhood or not, he looked for the hard cock hungry for another taste of his sweet water (failing to learn it was called precum in videos since such vids have little dialogues.) He was disappointed to see that he had at some point pulled up his pants.

"I think it's time for you to get naked too, don't you agree?" Lewie asked staring at the clothed groin in anticipation to suck on something more substantial than toes and to see what will soon he hoped be entering him.

"Can I suck you, Ethan? please!" Beast requested as he moved aside to let Ethan sit up.

"Uh... sure, I guess" he hoarsely answered as he raised his hands above his head. Lewie grabbed the bottom of his shirt and raised it up and over until it was removed. The two twins stare at his naked chest almost broke through the spell they have over him as he felt embarrassed over their admiration that they display.

"Now the best part, your pants" Beast giggled as he grabbed the waistline and impatiently tugged it down, Ethan arched his back to make it easier, and all three were thrilled when his hard member was standing proud and free once more.

"Just as gorgeous as I remembered," Beast mumbled as he tenderly took hold of it. He laid down in a manner where his face still aligned with his brother's cock and started rubbing his face against the hot tool. Lewie meanwhile was feeling a little lost as Ethan still hasn't gotten into the swing of things and started barking out orders like the older brothers tend to do in the Frat games but Lewie wasn't idle as his hands were busy playing with Ethan's chest, admiring the developing muscles.

"Do you want to spank me? Prepare me for your huge cock?" He took a lick of Ethan's nipple. "Suck my little hard cock?" He took a lick, followed by briefly sucking on his other nipple. "Or have me suck you or Beast, anywhere you like?" he moved so he could whisper in his older brother ear, "and I do mean anywhere." After which he licked his earlobe then preceded down his neck.

Ethan was happy and surprised with himself for allowing this to continue and now feeling Beast tongue lavishing his balls and Lewie hot mouth against his neck he found himself wondering how differently Lewie might kiss in comparison to Beast. Since both brothers seemed to crave to be used by him, he grabbed Lewie by the hair and realized it is easier with Beast with his long hair, before pulling him into a kiss.

It was different but just as good as his tongue laid claim to the younger boy. Lewie in his excitement whimpered into the kiss as his tongue was sucked on. Beast was licking up, what Lewie referred to sweet water, neither of them learned its proper name in the videos and the few stories they read. To the 11-year-old who hadn't tasted it in a week, it was just as good as he remembered as he put the head of his brother's cock in his mouth and started nursing on it to get the watery goodness. While experiencing it jump and jerk which was ok as it always followed with a squirt of his favorite drink.

As the two older boy's kiss, Ethan thought back to Lewie comment about being prepared for his cock, he has never scored with a girl and the very idea of fucking someone was thrilling the fact that it proposed by a boy and his brother no less did not damper his joy. But was Lewie serious? Could he, in fact, go through with it? The very idea of burying his cock in a tight virgin ass made his cock jump with joy. Surely both he and Beast were still virgins!

"Are you sure you are ok with me…you know" begun Ethan "fucking you?" he whispered mortified with himself for even considering the act.

Lewie swallowed he wanted this, be a true little brother and handle his older brother needs, but now he found himself nervous as his eyes moved towards Beast sucking happily away on Ethan' cock which now seemed bigger than it was the other day. He is the second oldest Diaz son it is his birthright to ride that prick before Beast.

Just as Ethan was going to suggest forgetting about the intercourse and just enjoy everything else on the table, he heard Lewie reply yes, followed by a louder yes and a nod as he resolved himself to the task. Now that, that was settled Ethan wondered how best to prep Lewie and Beast unwilling to let go of his pecker not that he tried all that hard as his mouth was doing wonders.

With little else to use he could either order Beast to stop so he could get some lube, get Beast to rim Lewie or allow Beast to continue sucking him while he rimmed Lewie. It being Lewie and not Beast he was more open to rimming Lewie, a strange concept for the straight boy but with fucking as the ultimate reward; he was willing to bend a little.

Ethan rested his head once more on the pillow than instructed Lewie to position his bottom as near to his mouth as possible without actually sitting on his face in the process. Carefully Lewie followed the process, and Ethan used his hand to spread his cheeks apart and got to work.

Beast wanted to continue blowing Ethan but was not sure if he should both his older brothers will be furious with him if he made Ethan blow his load before fucking Lewie besides he wanted some attention too and decided to see if his boyhood can get sucked by Lewie. With Ethan laying flat on the bed and Lewie swatting down it was easy for the youngest Diaz boy to have his hard dick waving in the face of his twin. Knowing what was expected of him, he opened his mouth and Beast pushed it in.

Lewie has had his ass rimmed and fingered by Beast the past few days, and the two experimented with cucumbers they toyed with the idea of using Rachel's dildo but chickened out. But despite this ass played Ethan was exceptional with his tongue and suction, and Lewie was blowing Beast differently than he has previous due to him moaning and humming as Ethan's tongue worked its magic.

Ethan could smell the overpowering pheromones as his tongue and teeth worked at opening up his tight hairless entrance, he was no longer feeling guilty as he was enjoying himself and clearly, the twins were too. He was working on instincts as his tongue swirled around the lips of Lewie's yearning hole before curling them and pushing into the wet moist hole.

Beast was in seventh heaven he knew things would change after they ripped into Ethan of his failing as an older brother, but he never expected that Lewie's blowjob would improve. He can already feel his impending orgasm and was thankful that he was young enough to recover quickly as he grabbed hold of Lewie's head and held him in place as he shudders as his body rode the waves of pleasure.

Lewie was suffocating unable to breathe as his mouth was full of his twin's jerking cock, and his nose was brushed up against his flat stomach. Ethan's tongue was making up for lost time and was making him wish he had his mouth free to moan, groan, pant and more importantly breath with ease but this was a game for all brother's to have a good or humiliating experienced, so he must be selfish and give and share alike. Finally, Beast let go, and he was able to gasp for air.

Ethan suspected that he gave all he could with the rimming and the next thing to do is stretch out his hole with his fingers. Working one finger in he moved it in and out with the occasional wiggle when he was knuckling deep in. He watched in amusement as he looked up and saw the twins kissing then necking each other, he hoped the two were being careful not to leave marks as he begun to work a second finger into him then scissoring his hands to stretch out his inner walls.

Beast looked down and saw Ethan's mesmerizing brown eyes staring back at him, he saw Ethan's hands and correctly guessed what he was doing. His hole was craving fingers to swallow too, and he had to get the same. The three Diaz boys got on the Floor, Beast on all four at the front legs spread apart with Lewie's spit and finger digging around at his entrance. Lewie was on his knees and supporting himself with one hand while the other was at work. Behind him was Ethan on his knees with now three fingers knuckle deep inside the oldest twin, his other hand surprisingly was stroking Lewie. From time to time he removes his fingers and lapped up the juices surrounding the boy's hole.

For days the twin's thought of little else, but this moment. Beast cock was hard and sticking straight out, while Lewie's was being played with if either of them could produce precum there would have been puddles of it on the floor. Beast used to Lewie's hand wanted to move to the next stage, while Lewie was enjoying the bigger fingers and new depth said fingers reached. Ethan liked Beast wanted to move things along but was concerned about hurting Lewie.

"Let's start fucking already!" Beast whined.

"Do you think you are ready?" Ethan asked Lewie, knowing between the two Lewie was more adequately prepped for his more massive member.

"What about Beast? What will he do?" asked Lewie.

"You could fuck him?" suggested Ethan.

Beast was going to complain as he wanted Ethan to be his first, but Lewie cut in first.

"Are you sure that is what you want?" he asked in concerned while fearing any possible punishment for questioning him. "We both wanted you to be our first."

Ethan was dripping precum as he considers what to do. "How about I lay back down on the bed, and you get in the position Lewie was earlier while Lewie sits down on my dick then he can ride it till your ready for your turn?" Ethan suggested to the two.

"Ok" beamed Beast happy that his first time will be with his oldest brother. Lewie from nerves couldn't speak, so he happily nodded his agreement.

The twins watched Ethan return to his bed and Lewie so his hole briefly and licked his lips wondering if he will ever be allowed to tap that. Ethan lied down on his back, and his cock was sticking straight up in the air covered with his precum/sweet water and Beast saliva. Beast ended up nudging Lewie as he wanted to watch the first few minutes of the lovemaking without distraction, swallowing his nerves for the last time he got into position and with Ethan's help position the cock, so it was aligned with his entrance and begun to lower himself on it.

Beast moved forward and got a close eye view as he saw his twin's hole take in the inch before stopping then withdrawing partly before moving back down another full inch, before ending once more. Lewie's face was bright red with held back tears and chocked sounds of distress, he was doing his best and refused to give up till he had all of it inside him. Deciding to get ready he too got in position and had to hold back his cries of pleasure as he felt the larger tongue explore his crack.

Ethan was glad the twin's approached him as he now felt Lewie bouncing up and down on his stick with wild abandoned while Beast was trying and failing to hold back his moans. Luckily for the three of them, the sounds that escaped his mouth was altered softly that with everyone else going about there daily business it should be drowned out by the racket they caused.

Lewie already came, there was a spot he discovered that Ethan's cock brushed against that caused a quick burst of euphoria throughout his body that he focused on having that place hit repeatedly. He was still having that spot hit in hopes for his second orgasm when Ethan uttered the dreadful words that it was Beast turned. With little choice in the matter, he got off his brother and offered his vacant spot to Beast.

He watched Beast lower himself as his fingers worked themselves into his own empty ass wondering that if now that he found that spot if his fingers were long enough to reach it. Beast pretty much did the same as Lewie while feeling uncomfortable with both of his brothers watching him. Lewie gave up as he just couldn't seem to reach it, he kissed Beast then told him what he found out.

Beast wanted to experience this dropped down on the remaining inches then grabbed his twin by his neck and smashed their lips together as he screamed into his brother's mouth. Needing a distraction, he continued the kiss as his body got used to the presence inside of him. Ethan was glad to give his tongue and mouth a rest but felt like he needed to do something, so he pinched his own nipples causing his body to jerk, and his cock bounced inside Beast, resulting in Beast moaning into his kiss.

Feeling brave enough after that he raised himself slightly and dropped down, a slight pain but bearable than he got more daring and raised himself higher before falling back down. He started searching for that one area inside himself that Lewie mentioned and groaned when he found it. Like Lewie before him, he focused on nothing else but it and like him had a dry cum from the bountiful ecstasy that flooded his youthful body.

Ethan was having a hard not coming especially when the twins ass clasp down hard on him and seemed to be milking his cock, but watching Lewie earlier and now Beast there was one thing he would like to do before finally allow his bliss to come.

"Beast let Lewie ride me then I want to see you ride him."

"What? At the same time?" asked Beast as he got Ethan, as Lewie eagerly got back in position and grabbed Ethan's cock so he can position it to sink right into his hole.

"Yeah at the same time." He answered then immediately groan as Lewie slid down his pole. He stayed down and held his own dick as Beast moved back and forth trying to find his hole before easing down on it for the first time. Lewie felt Beast weight pushing down on him, but at the same time Ethan cock seemed to have grown and a little more, he couldn't push up with Beast on top of him and had to ask him to move. Together the twin's worked poorly at first a system to get the best fucking experience as possible as the two work on having another orgasm.

Watching the twins, Ethan played with his nipples no longer caring that he was straight and getting off on his brothers, nor trying to hold back his orgasm as he watched them in action, sweaty with satisfied grins on their faces as they groan with their prostate being brushed against in the fucking. He wondered if he should set them straight in their skewed beliefs or not, what if it blew his chances on any future fun?

"Oh fuck guys, I'm about to cum!" He groaned out.

"Shit, don't let him cum inside you Lewie I want to taste his cum again!" Beast cried as he jumped off his twin.

Lewie started to raised but felt a warmth entering him and knew it was too late. He felt Beast tugging on his arm as he stopped lifting himself after feeling the unfamiliar feeling.

"Come on Lewie." He cried as he continued tugging on the older boy's arm.

"It's too late" whimpered Lewie who also was looking forward to eating the creamy goodness.

Beast looked over at a groaning Ethan who was clearly experiencing the after-effects of his orgasm.

"Lay down on your stomach" Beast demanded. "I just have to get it from your rear instead."

"Hey? What about me? I want some!" Lewie asked as he allowed himself to be manhandled.

When Ethan came too, it was to see the twins finishing a kiss, thick threads of sperms still attached to their lips.

One more chapter is on its way, promise! – H.


	3. Birthday Gift

A few months later...

It was late as Rachel made her way home. The guy she was with was a loser who was so boring she almost felt like making an excuse and ditch him. Why is it so hard to find a decent guy open to trying new things? She wondered as she made her way back to her room. Having received no action, she decided to get herself off and grabbing her key unlocked her drawer of goods. Her eyes immediately were drawn to an envelope with Happy Birthday written on it. There was also a bulge within.

Opening it, almost fearfully as it shouldn't be possible for it to be placed where she found a birthday card and a USB, the card had simply "Play me. Love Ethan, Lewie, and Beast." Nothing else was written on it. Now that she knew who left it she was mad.

_Why the hell have those three been in my room? AND in this drawer!_

Making her way to her wardrobe, she reached up and felt around the top till she felt the second-hand laptop that she bought that the family wasn't aware of. Placing it down on her desk, she switched it on and plugged in the USB. Opening the file, she started the video and was shocked to discover…

Ethan was sitting on his bed and on either side of him was Lewie and Beast. All three boys were starkers with their legs pulled apart, whichever of the twin's legs were closest to Ethan were over his own leg. Ethan had each arm between both boys legs, his fingers clearly inside both their holes. The twins were working together to stretch out Ethan's hole.

"Hi, Rachel and –" Ethan started

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" all three cried.

"We hope that you get this on the day of or before your special day and not afterward. I will also like to thank you for your personally… incestual taste. If not for that I doubted the twins would allow me to ravish them." Ethan paused and gave her a wicked grin.

"Yes thank you, before we found the videos Ethan wasn't the best big brother. He acted like he didn't know. About the hazing games brothers are supposed to play!" butted in Beast.

Lewie was moaning enjoying the three fingers Ethan had in him but knew that Ethan expected him to thank Rachel or at least personally wish her a happy birthday. "Thanks, Rachel for helping us find out about our needs and happy birthday." That said he leaned back and enjoyed the sensation and wiggled his fingers next to Beast inside Ethan's own ass.

"As a special gift, we film three scenes of our time together. We hope you have as much fun watching it as we had while filming it."

**Ethan and Beast**

Ethan was wearing Harley's science jacket with a toy Stethoscope around his neck; it was clear that he was pretending to be a doctor as he stood in front of the boy's desk and "looked" through some papers. There was a knock on the door and putting the paper down he turned towards the door and called for his patient to come in. The camera moved towards the door and in walked Beast. He looked much the same as he usually would.

"Dr. Diaz?" he asked, his poor acting evident as he was speaking much more loudly than needed.

Ethan smiled, enjoying playing out his doctor and patient fantasy. "Yes, you must Mr. Beast?"

"Yes, but please just Beast." He responded as he shook Ethan's hand.

"Then just call me Ethan. So what's the problem Beast?"

Beast felt like kicking himself as the scene only had a script at the start, and the rest was as Ethan called it "improve" since they mostly are screwing by that point. Taking a chance that it's close enough he replied, "I have a problem…" he trailed off as if embarrassed. "D-down there..." he continued gesturing towards his groin.

Ethan took Beast new line in stride, "Let's get you on the bed and have a look." He placed his hand on the young boy's shoulder and guided him towards his own bed. At the side of the bed, he spoke to Beast once more. "When you are ready." Beast looked up him puzzled.

"I need you to remove your pants so I can see the problem." Beast beamed a smile at him that if Ethan weren't already hard would have caused him to sprout a boner.

"Sure!" he enthusiastically replied as he tugged down his pants and kicked them aside. Ethan saw that he was wearing his Batman underwear and swallowed as he recalled the last time Beast wore it, Ethan stuff it in his mouth as he was long dicking him. He sounded like a porn star before and while having it in that hot mouth of his. Beast continued smiling at him, Ethan wondered if Beast knew what he was thinking.

Beast stood naked from the waist down and turned slightly towards Lewie so he could film the chubby cock he had. It was three inches of uncut boy perfection. It was bare without a wisp of pubic hair, and due to his semi-state, the skin was pulled back part way. His hand went to his cock, and he tugged on it twice in front of the camera before turning back towards Ethan.

"Please lay down on the bench and tell me what exactly the problem your having."

Beast slowly got on the bed he moved so that Lewie got an excellent shot of his hole before positioning himself so that he was lying down on his back, his head resting comfortably on Ethan's pillow, enjoying the scent of his older brother.

"Well, Ethan I have been stroking my cock like how my Physical Development teacher showed me and some other boys and… well, lately it been hurting when I do it. It hurts real bad and…" Beast tried to make a sobbing sound like he was told to do. "I'm afraid I must have done something wrong and broke my cock as I just can't finish wanking no matter how hard I want too!" Beast covered his face with his arm as he 'sobbed' in actuality he couldn't help giggling at his lines.

Ethan hummed as he considered his patient dilemma. His hand was covering his mouth as he was deep in thought.

"With your permission, I would like to examine the area carefully, tell me if it hurts or if you suffer a mild discomfort." Ethan requested.

Beast gave his ok, and without a care, in the world, he placed his hands behind his head and enjoyed what was to come.

Ethan's hands went to his clothed covered chest, where he easily felt Beast excited heartbeat underneath his palm. The script was over with, and everything from this moment onwards was spontaneous, but that did not mean he was no longer playing the role of Beast doctor.

He felt up his chest wondering if he should ask Beast to remove his top, but decided otherwise. When Rachel watch this it be a teaser for her wanting to see him in all of his nakedness. Besides a real doctor won't seduce his patient so easily and staying in character he ought to ask him if it was painful, discomforting or pleasurable. Beast's cock jerking was all the answer he needed, but regardless Beast answered his inquiries.

"Pleasurable, Doc." Beast grinned at him.

"I see..." Ethan muttered as he lowered his hands a little. Slowly he caresses the younger boy's body steadily moving towards the flickering hard cock. Beast whined as his hands traveled near hard on but moved aside, teasing him from what he needed. Ethan's hands made contact with his balls; Beast was pleased to discover that his balls have started to descend further down like Ethan's own. His hands well familiar with the area and soon Beast was cooing and gasping in pleasure as his hands rolled the cum filled ball sack. He has forbidden the boys, so they are extra frisky for the filming.

Beast wanted Ethan to grasp his cock and stroke him, or better yet to start blowing him while fingering his ass. He wondered if he should ask Ethan to do one or both as he was always encouraging him and Lewie to express what they want from him and each other but Beast wasn't sure if he could while Lewie was filming. He knew that the forbidden words were always allowed while they played with each other, so he settled with, "Oh fuck, your hands feel really nice playing with my balls."

"Thanks, you have a very impressive cock. Your boyfriend must like playing with it."

Beast was not sure if he should take the opportunity to get Ethan to start stroking him or prolong the conversation. Could I do both? He wondered not sure if he could think up a means to do so. "I don't have a boyfriend. Heck, no boy has ever fondled my dick." He gave a wicked smile hoping that Ethan will take the bait however he responded with his own equally devilish smile and ordered him to turn over.

Ethan pulled up his shirt, and Lewie got a close up of his back. Putting the toy stethoscope to use he placed it on his back and got his patient to take deep breaths and cough. Beast was rapidly losing his patience and needed the fun to start, and Ethan was feeling uncomfortable in his pants, needing to readjust his cock.

"Have you experience any problems here Beast?" Ethan asked taking a firm hold on each of his ass cheeks."

The young boy was again unsure how to respond if he said no would he ignore his ass? If he said yes will he ignore it as he did with his cock?  _Fuck Rachel and her birthday gift! I want your cock deep inside me not second-guessing my answers!_

Hesitantly he answered. "I… uh… not sure. I never played with my… ass before."

Ethan fleck his hold feeling the softness of the mold in his hold. "No never? You should it is a great way to get off. Here let me show you."

Not caring if a doctor will or will not do so he unbuckled his belt and let his pants drop down to the floor and pulled down his tight briefs, his cock sprang to attention and Lewie hurriedly took a shot of it. Feeling free and excited he spread Beast's legs further apart and got himself into a comfortable position before lowering his face and curling his tongue.

Out of the two of them, Beast believe that Lewie gave the best rimming, but he will never hurt Ethan's feeling by telling him that. He does in the young boy's opinion gave the best blow jobs, fingering, fucking and well… pretty much everything else he does better than Lewie with the two tied equally with kissing. But his character has never been with another boy, so Beast decided to play the virgin.

"Oh gosh… wow...hmmm...Fuck… damn, it feeeels so goooood!" moan the young boy towards the camera. Hoping that he be rewarded offset he with an extra fucking since this birthday gift for their sister seemed so important for Ethan. His cock grinds into the mattress as Ethan's tongue tunneled inside him.

Ethan was stroking his wet cock; his nose pressed tight against Beast crack, he knew that Beast would want his hands or his own wrapped around his manhood slowly being brought to his orgasm but being on his stomach will prevent it.

Experience has taught the oldest Diaz that Beast seemed to prefer his fingers if his drooling and groans was anything to go by. Wanting to prepare Beast as both boys were still as tight as the first time he took them he replaced his tongue with one finger and the result was instant.

Beast gave a shake with a sigh of contentment as his finger forced its way past his sphincter. As his fingers were withdrawing, Beast seemed to buck up onto it wanting, nay craving, it to be remeaning inside. The young boy started to sweat as he tried to fuck itself on the sole finger and he cried tears of joy when a second finger was added.

Both Lewie and Beast enjoy the sight of Beast fucking Ethan's bed while getting fingered and stretched for Ethan's wider member. Lewie carefully lowered his fly and fished out his cock and smeared his small amount of precum over his exposed head before sucking the remains of his thumb, while trying to keep the camera steady.

"So Beast, you want to see what other pleasures your ass can provide?"

Gasping for breath with his hair sleek in his sweat Beast swallowed his drool and forced out. "That was so fucking amazing, what could top that!"

"Turn over onto your back again and place your feet on my shoulder."

With haste of the desperate Beast got into the desired position and Ethan wasted no time in slamming his full 6 inches balls deep inside him. Beast wanted to cry out his pleasure for the world to hear but instead screamed it into a nearby pillow. Lewie winced baffled on how Beast could take him dry like that, he needed that cock well lubed or covered in his or Beast spit before taking it up the ass.

Regardless both twin's needed a moment to adjust before Ethan started moving it in and out and the oldest Diaz gave it. He began with small thrust almost unseen carefully watching Beast expressions for signs of pain and once assured that he was ok to pick up the pace.

Short rapid thrust was used, and Ethan slapped Beast hand away and replaced it with his own, he wanted to feel the young boy's cock erupt to his hand, to feel his ass squeeze his cock during his release.

"Oh… gawd… your cock… awesome… shit… so close… ETHAN!"

Ethan got what he wanted, he felt the young cock jerk in his hand, and the ropes of what was usually watery cum were thick with his pent up load. Ropes of it were shooting out. One landed high up on his chest, Ethan was surprised at the distance it flew. The majority landed on his upper stomach running down to his navel and was joined with other loads creating a large body of cum.

At the same time, his ass squeezed his cock and caused the older boy to shot his own load deep inside him. HIs ass muscles got to work milking every ounce out of him. Ethan started to collapse down on top of him. Beast legs still resting on his shoulders and his arm that he used to support himself prevented him from landing entirely on the younger boy.

Ethan planned to end the scene and join Lewie with licking the load off his pale body and had no interest smearing it on his own body. His panting breath caress the young boy's face who weirdly still possess an innocent smile despite having his older brother hard shaft buried him in.

"Thanks, Doctor, I needed that." he gasps out, wanting to lean up and kiss him.

"Any time you do my office will be open," Ethan replied closing the gap and kissing his youngest patient.

**Lewie and Beast**

A shot of the Bait N Bite appeared on the screen. It was either early in the morning or late in the afternoon, as no one was around. A figure appeared on the screen dressed entirely in black with a ski mask on his face, and Beast's backpack strapped to his back.

He approached a window and tried to slid it open but couldn't seem to open it, so moved on to the next. This one moved with his gloved hand, and he opened it fully before climbing inside. He first made his to the cash register and opened it to find monopoly notes instead of real ones, but the robber didn't seem to notice as he started filling his pockets with the fake cash. What he couldn't fit was thrown in into the bag. He opened up another section and pulled out a large sack.

Randomly things were thrown in as long as they were small enough to fit in the bag, regardless of its value as he moved about the store. Every now and then the robber stopped to adjust his ill-fitting mask, not-so-subtly revealing Beast's face.

"Hehe, ha, ha! I will steal ALL of this stores goods," Beast laughed, then opened up another pocket on the backpack to put in more stuff. His back was turned as another figure crept up behind him.

The figure raised a gun and pointed it just above the thief's shoulder to give a warning shot. Of course, he just made the noise with his mouth.

"Freeze, dirtbag!" he yelled, 'shooting' the gun.

Beast made an all too obvious gasp as he turned around and called out. "You'll never take me alive, copper!" He quickly dove towards his bag and pulled from the latest pocket his own fake pistol before returning verbal fire as he scrambling for cover.

"Pew, pew! Die, scumbag!" Lewie roared, continuing to pretend shooting his twin.

"Never! Pow, pow!" Beast responded, giggling.

Ethan wanted to shake his head but remained still, trying to get both boys in the shot. While the two helped him with the other scenes, this one was purely the twins who wanted no input from him. A previous take had Beast using blood capsules, a lot of begging and sex. He finally managed to talk them out of using those, but not the gunfight itself.

The 'firing' continued, with the two younger boys moving about the store till they pretended to run out of ammo. Then it seemed to transform into a game of tag before Beast decided to escape the way that Lewie entered. The door was deadbolted, however, and he was trapped.

"Oh no! You have caught me stealing from this great store!" He cried out in a poor fashioned trying to see if he could pass Lewie without getting caught.

Lewie approached him slowly, wearily, as previous takes had Beast and him wrestling. While fun nude, he needed to win, and Beast was, unfortunately, stronger than Lewie was.

Beast pressed his back against the wall as he started to hasten his steps, to spring across to the other wall when he got closer to the copper to make a mad dash across. Lewie from previous takes was intercepting the move and was able to grab his waist as he passes, but his hold was not that great, and the momentum started to pull down his pants partly to reveal his Superman underwear he was wearing.

Ethan couldn't help but gasp and made a mental note to edit that out as Beast struggled to get free while Lewie gave all he had to pull him into the arms of justice. Seeing that he couldn't get freed resulted in Beast attacking the law enforcer and with the back of his pants exposing his underwear Beast was fighting dirty.

He attempted to pull down Lewie's pants and for some unknown reason groping the officer more time than necessary, Lewie's saving grace was the fact that the thief was more focus on groping and pulling down his pants then the handcuffs in his hand. He got one cuff on and was cursing the fact that they weren't anywhere near the display table to cuff his twin to when Beast pin him to his back with his weight holding him down.

"I always wanted to do a cop," Beast said grinning behind his mask, as he rubbed his hand up and down the lithe body beneath him. His hands easily burrowing underneath the loose shirt from their struggle.

"Have you ever did the nasty with someone you took in? Chain them up to the fence perhaps as you suck him off? The very idea that you are a dirty horny cop has me hard and craving to sink my hard cock down your throat for you to get nice and wet for that tight ass, see?" Beast continued taking the officer's hand and placing it on his crotch.

Lewie was outraged as Beast went off script and Ethan hasn't yelled cut but then again with the various script changes Ethan might not even know or care any longer that Beast was ruining another shooting, but perhaps he can turn it around still.

"If anyone is going to be sucking cock and getting fucked it will be you… you robber!" Lewie declared.

Again Beast grinned behind his masked before pulling it up to reveal his mouth and leaning down, so he was right in front of Lewie's defiant face, "I like to see you try!" with that he stole a kiss.

The kiss was not how either thought it would be, both boys expected it to be, they expected hunger and need much like how it is while kissing Ethan. It was still fun for them as their tongues continued their fight anew but something they couldn't place their finger on was lacking, it didn't stop them from trying to ignite that missing element, however, for the camera and Ethan's enjoyment of course.

 _Now's my chance while Beast is distracted,_ Lewie thought as he saw that his eyes were closed and Beast was making needy noises. As quickly as he was able he rolled his twin off him while still keeping a hold of the arm with the cuffs and while Beast was bewildered he started dragging him towards the display table to cuff each of his arms around a table leg.

It hit Beast as he was dragged across the floor that he went off script again, and while his and Lewie's script had far more freedom for 'improve' for their unique creativity, there was still a script to follow till the pants are off. He allowed Lewie to cuff his hands behind his back with the chain around the table leg as he stared at Lewie's fly waiting for him to unzip it and pull out the cock that was so similar and yet different from his own.

There was not a shred of hair to be seen as Lewie pulled down his Hulk underwear and tucked it beneath his slightly lowered testicles, his cock was already hard, and his foreskin pulled back knowing what was to come. A little tickle of precum was seen running down his exposed head and dripping down onto the recently cleaned floor.

"I think you know what I want you to do," the police officer said with a sneer as he moved his cock towards the thief.

Beast moved about to get the hard four-inch cock that was pointed at him away from his face and mouth and only opened up once Lewie took hold of his face and rubbed it against his exposed cheek, his ski mask was still on, and everything above his nose was covered by it.

Beast easily took the familiar cock in his mouth and treated it with first class service drinking the small supply of precum that seeps out of it. It was a great day when both boys discovered that they can shoot actual cum now.

Playing for the camera and more importantly Ethan who admitted in being something called a 'voyeur' and insisted the two play games for his enjoyment every so often Lewie started overemphasis his moans and groans as Beast blew him.

As the robber blew the cop, his hands went down and undid his pants and pulling down both his black pants and Superman underwear went to work stroking himself while smearing his precum on to his fingers.

"Someone is horny, you want me to return the favor? If so you got to promise me two things in return." Lewie said seeing his captive pleasuring himself. To give him the power of speech he withdrew his cock so he could answer.

"Please, I do anything!" Beast needly replied wide-eyed and eager.

Lewie gave a dramatic pause before answering, "I get to fuck that tight ass of yours and afterward I want your promise that you will come along quietly, no escape attempts or you will regret it!"

The robber didn't reply giving thought to his situation before answering "OK, but since you want two things from me and I'm only getting one thing fr-" he saw that the officer was going to object about getting one thing in return. "Fucking my ass does not count since I don't want you too. So a trade a blow for a blow and a fuck for a fuck."

"Urgh, Fine then." The police officer started to undress.

Beast started scoping down, so he was no longer leaning against the table leg.

"What are you doing?" the confused officer asked pausing in his action.

"I don't trust you so while you're blowing me, I want to rim you afterward you can ride me when you're done till… you know." he gave his mischievous grin that both his brothers enjoyed and if he was able and skilled enough Ethan would have been certain he would wiggle his eyebrows.

Lewie swallowed imagining the load being emptied in his ass, not to the same extent as Ethan's larger qualities but the sensation of the hard member shaking and jerking against his inner walls as it fired its juices was just as good. "Yeah, I know" he replied trying to look stern and displeased about bottoming to his captive.

Lewie finished undressing then went to work undressing the thief, there was a point when it hit him that he couldn't remove the top half of Beast clothing and the video suddenly changed so Beast was completely nude except for the ski mask he still wore as well as the cuffs still in place.

Lewie got down into position so he could blow Beast, while Beast had his arms bound above his head and had to do a sorta sit up so he could begin rimming Lewie using all of his hours of practice rimming this very ass or that of Ethan on those rare days he bottom for them both. The two could have gone on blowing and rimming for some time but knew that they should carry on with the planned scene.

"I think your ass is ready for me" Beast informed him as he pulled away from the ass cheeks his face was recently buried in.

"Fine, fine, If I must, but afterward I'm giving you a pounding of a lifetime!"

With that Lewie got up and turned around while reaching down and taking hold of the sleek wet cock underneath him. Making sure that the tip was pointing straight up he lowered his ass and ensured it was pressed up against his enclosed entrance before pushing out and sitting down on the hard member.

"Argh, fuuuuck!" He groaned in 'discomfort' as he took all four inches in one swoop, not even pausing to get used to it before rising up off it.

"Yeah, that's right, copper, fuck yourself on my cock. I knew you like it up the ass the moment I saw ya!" said Beast before letting out a few gasp and groans.

There was nothing fake about either of the boy's sounds of pleasure as they provided pleasure for each other. Lewie gripped himself and stroke his cock, Ethan was unclear as to why as the boy had no issue remaining hard while taking a cock.

"Oh fuck, your cock is so big and hard inside me," grunted Lewie still bouncing up and down with obvious ease.

"Shit, so tight!" moan Beast, hoping that Ethan was enjoying the show but knowing he wouldn't last much longer.

Lewie could tell that Beast was close, by the way, he bit his lip and his breathing when he was bitten and while he could push his twin over the edge by fingering him, he decided to take another route and get him to cum by another method.

Sitting down firmly in his lap he grinds his ass against his brother balls feeling his cock press against him from all angles within, his hands busy themselves playing with his nipples to ensure that they were nice and erect also. Finally, he bends down and engages him with a kiss, short as it was it left him breathless as Lewie bent down just a little more and gently took the erect penis carefully between his teeth and tugged on it.

The result was instant, and he had to immediately let go as Beast went through a seizure like movement as the throes of his orgasm hit him. Feeling the blasts flooding his rectum made him want to shoot, but he let go and will that desire away.

It took a while but Beast finally came to his senses and was trying to catch his breath, "I guess it's my turn to uphold my part of the deal," he wheezed, trying to portray a reluctant participator.

Lewie groaned as he got of off Beast. Cum leaked from his tight little hole, and Ethan made sure to get a close up of that on film as Lewie uncuffed him.

Beast shrugged and release some tension from his shoulders and arms, completely ignoring the glare that the boy shot at him. He did, however, wonder if the glare was acting or not. "So are you gonna lock me up the wall as you stick your dick up my butt, copper?" He teased while getting up, wondering as to what was going through his sex partner's mind.

Lewie shoves his younger twin brother against the wall, so he was facing it. His hand was at the back of Beast's head, holding the boy in place while he used a fake baton to prod at his legs. "Spread 'em, scumbag!" he commanded with a slight growl.

Wondering where he had found a fake baton, Ethan moved over to capture a shot of Beast's ass as he spread his legs apart.

The baton was instantly being rubbed up and down the crack, pausing every now and then to push against the hole hidden between.

"Aren't you gonna cuff me?" Beast hissed, thinking that Lewie would want to fuck him straight away.

"I've got some time to use you however I want. Think of this as your punishment for attempted to rob this fine business. First I'm gonna rim your ass while using this to open it up a little," Lewie explained, thrusting the baton against his brother, "...Then, when you're on your knees, I'll fuck you doggie style like the animal you are."

Lewie used two hands to spread the cheeks apart pausing for a short time in case Ethan wanted to film it, it did not escape his notice the two times that Ethan got a close up of each of their asses. He hoped his older brother was enjoying the show.

Once done he put his tongue to work easily able to penetrate through his anal ring and get the junior scumbag groaning in pleasure. The baton Lewie was not too sure about as the width was wider then Rachel's dildo, which they kept on borrowing without permission as well as Ethan's cock but he hoped that Beast will have the common sense to put a stop to play acting.

The baton in question was rubbing against Beast's cock, and a small sack as Lewie ate him out. He planned to offer it to Beast to lick and suck so he could get it lubed as well as hopefully taste himself off of it.  _Perhaps I can cuff his hands behind his back and get him to suck on it, that way he won't be able to use it as a weapon!_

"Oh fuck! Copper, you are in the  _wrong_  line of business," moaned Beast enjoying the dual sensation of the baton and the tongue drilling his ass. Lewie knew that Beast could take him without the rimming, but he wanted to see how he could fare with his latest toy that he swindled from their parents. He started using his fingers while tonguing him in his desire to stretch him out.

"Oh, shit, so good. Yeah, butt muncher eat meee!" gasped Beast as Lewie's work back there made him think of Ethan's experienced tongue and fingers.

Beast was enjoying the experience, but he was never one to be ideal for sex for too long unless there was a cock inside him in which case he was incapable of rational thought. Now he felt like his hands or mouth should be doing something. One hand reached behind him and took hold of Lewie's head and press his head into his ass cheeks the other hand went to his mouth, and he sucked on a few fingers wishing they were Aidan 's cock. Lately, he has been curious about what their new neighbor was packing but refused to do anything without Ethan's permission.

It was difficult to finger the tasty hole while having your face pressed against it but somehow he managed and now he wanted to see the masked wearing fiend suck on his larger stick. Standing up he ignored the groan of disappointment as he cuffed the thief's hand behind his back and turned his around.

"What's with the cuffs? I'm a man of my word!" he cried out in clear fake anger.

The burglar's cock was hard once more, wet with the juices it erupted with earlier and clearly by some new precum as Lewie saw trails of it along the boy's shaft. The baton was sleek with these juices, and Lewie just had to have a taste of it first.

Beast whimpered as he saw Lewie's tongue licking up the shaft collecting his watery load before swallowing it. He forgot about his apparent outrage as he leaned forward as he saw Lewie offering the baton and got to work licking the rest of it cleaned. Afterward Lewie the perverted cop started face fucking the younger boy with it, always careful not to be too rough.

"You might have topped me, but when I am done with you, you be offering yourself to every inmate in prison. You are favorite everyone bottom."

Spinning him around he fumbled talking the cuffs off as his excitement and eagerness made him clumsy.

"Now get down on all fours and spread those legs!"

Beast couldn't face the camera as he followed the instructions as he just couldn't scowl or look unhappy with the massive grin on his face no matter how hard he tried.

The two older Diaz admired the ass before Lewie expected the baton to see how much was actually covered in spit before pressing it against Beast entrance.

"Push out like you taking a dump," Lewie said with concern, while Beast has been fucked by Ethan and Lewie and double penetrated by Ethan and Rachel's dildo this be the largest thing either of them has taken.

Lewie slowly eased it in and withdraw it. Every so carefully going just a little deeper. He felt so turned on watching as more and more was pushed inside and hoped that after the take that one of his brothers will do him with the baton, it would make an excellent replacement to Rachel's dildo.

Beast was sweating and moaning in pleasure taking the same length of the dildo (7 inches), and that was only how far that Lewie felt comfortable using. If either of the twins were to take more it be by the doing of their older and wiser brother. It still did not prevent Beast's pleas for more as he thrust it in and out and the sounds and sight only made Lewie want to sink himself into his brother.

He took it out and placed it further up and beneath his brother so he could bend down and lap up his ass juice of it or pick it up and do the same, either way, Lewie didn't care as he has denied his own release for far too long.

It was heavenly as he sank his hard member into the heated warmth of his twin's loosen tunnel, the very same hole that gets as much attention as his own from their brother's affection. He didn't go slow and steady but fast and furious as he piston away.

"Urgh, Lewie, Fuck me, shoot that load inside me. Show me that all cops are the same," grunted Beast forgetting in the heat of the moment that he didn't know the cop's name as he sank in the world of pleasure.

"I teach you from stealing from good hardworking families. Your ass is mine to use. Damn it feels so damn good wrapped around my cock." wheezed Lewie trying to keep the frantic pace he set from himself.

Beast was licking the baton but abandoned it in favor of stroking out another load, and when Lewie was closed, he let out a warning cry as he peaked. It was an excellent shot that Ethan had as he filmed Lewie's expression and Beast with his hand on his own cock and feeling the warmth flood and spread inside him couldn't help but join in on releasing his own load.

Both boy's collapse on the floor, covered in sweat and heaving deeply as they recuperate from their ordeal.

"It's a real shame that I have to take you in" gasp out Lewie as he attempted and failed to get back up.

Beast didn't bother trying knowing he wouldn't have better luck. "Well you could also let me go with a warning." he tried to suggest.

Lewie laughed, "If I did that then the other officers and myself won't be able to have a few rounds with that ass of yours."

The camera moved away from the two nude boys and moved to the window where it zoomed out to the darkened night sky outside.

**Ethan and Lewie**

It looked like the boy's used the Bait and Bite again, but the layout has changed from the usual shop layout and looked like a crude classroom one. They even had a portable blackboard behind Ethan who now wore a suit. All three boys were in the screenshot, and the camera was high from where the boys left it onto of a shelf.

Beast was dressed sensibly while Lewie was dressed in clothes that he clearly outgrew, Lewie was leaning back in his chair with his feet resting on his desk playing on a cell phone. He used the phone to make a bell alarm giving the illusion it was the end of the lesson.

"Finally we can get out of this stink hole," he said to Beast as they both got up to leave.

"Beast can go, but you must remain and serve detention."

Lewie tried to look shocked as if the detention was news to him. "WHAT? WHY?" he screamed in outrage.

"Sucks to be you," Beast giggled.

 _He will be soon…_  Ethan smirked. "Mr. Diaz, out! Before I sentence you to one!" He said, part of him hoping that Beast would arc up and he would be able to ravish the twins together, even if it was Lewie's scene. Unfortunately for him, Beast quickly ran out of the shot and carefully made his way to the camera, and he was seemingly left with just Lewie.

"You're not in regulated school uniform for starters; you're on your phone, and have been acting up all day... The list just goes on and on." an exasperated Ethan said waving his arms.

Lewie smirked as he stood beside his chair his hand rubbing his stomach as if hungry but the action only drew Ethan's attention to the obvious bulge he had in his pants.

"Fine." he bit, placing his bag on the desk and taking his seat once more. He opened his bag and start taking his lunch out.

"NO EATING IN CLASS!" Ethan yelled out, taking his bag and food and bring it over to his desk.

"But it's not class, and I'm starving! I need something in my mouth, like, right now!"

Ethan was stuffing the food back into the backpack, "That is too bad. If you just dressed and behaved properly, you would be eating with your brother right now."

"You don't like the way I dress?" Lewie asked getting up once more and showing off the tight clothes that left nothing to the imagination. The shorts were way to small, and the shirt clung to him like a second skin.

Ethan knew that no teacher will ever say it to a student, but he wasn't a real teacher, "You dressed like a prostitute."

"Really? Great! I want you and my classmates to treat me as if I pull out your soft cock so I can suck it nice and hard. Go on Teach, do it, treat me like a dirty whore!" Lewie barely kept from cracking up laughing but managed to keep it in.

"You are out of order young man, sit down at once!"

Lewie grumbled as he sat down, he made no effort to hide the fact that he was palming his cock, and Beast crawled under the desk so he could film it. Ethan gave him time and palmed his own till Beast was ready, and the scene could move on.

"It disappoints me that you want to be a prostitute you were a top student till you started acting up. I want you to stop and think carefully what it is you want out of life and write it down. Then we will discuss what you wrote, and I will even allow you to eat, ok?"

"Sure" replied Lewie already planning on what he will write.

_I want to suck cock while playing with my partner's balls. Feel their precum on my tongue…_

Ethan sat on his desk and tried to look busy as he sat facing Lewie while he served detention, he gave him five minutes then made his way over to him. He made sure to have his crotch as close to his boy as he read what he wrote, he read it aloud not sure if Beast filmed what he wrote and trailed off once he read the end as if there was still more and his shocked stole his power of speech.

Lewie at first nodded along and then he realized there was something better he could be doing. His hand reached up and touched the clothed cock he wanted to free and feast on. The number of times he had dreamt of holding it, stroking the magnificent specimen, licking and blowing it. His hands pulled down his teacher's fly who was so engrossed in his reading that he was clueless of his predicament until he felt a hand reached inside to free his hard member.

"Mr. Diaz!" Ethan cried out, faking shock as he stepped away from his pupil.

"Hey, no fair! You said I could eat while you read my paper." Lewie pouted, reaching out towards his chosen snack.

"My cock is not for you to snack on."

"Isn't it your job to prepare me for my chosen career? I want to be the best whore I can be, and the best way to achieve that is for me to be used so I could gain the proper skills." Lewie tried to plead with his unreasonable teacher.

Ethan was stunned that this young boy was so determined in this field of profession. "There is so much more you can be than a slut young man." he tried again.

"Don't care. I am going to continue dressing this way and sooner or later a real man will take his needs out on me. Perhaps then I will see that I didn't enjoy it and consider something else, but till then this is what I want!"

"And you won't budge?"

"Nope"

Ethan moved forward and freed his cock so his student can see his 6 inches of hardness poking out of his fly. "I guess I have no choice but to let you experience first hand what you'll be in for."

Lewie gave a massive grin as he reached up and gave it a quick jerk before letting go and opening wide in his attempt to suck him off.

"Uh huh, what do you think you are doing?" Ethan asked while moving his cock out of reach of his mouth.

Lewie pretended to be confused while Beast was genuinely confused. "I was going to suck you?" While not intended to be a question his confusion and tone of voice made it so.

"Yeah in time you can suck my dick, but first you need to be punished."

The young boy imagined all sorts of punishment that his brother could dish out while the character himself was more naive and ignorant of such things. "What sort of punishment have you in mind?" he asked trying to sound scared and yet curious at the same time.

"Spanking!"

"Spanking?"

"Yep, get off that seat and bend over, get rid of that shirt while you are at it."

Lewie tried, and failed somewhat, to appear nervous as he got up and undress completely. Grumbling inaudible all the while, bending over his desk he waited for the first smack, or the first caress, as he was not sure if Ethan will feel up his ass first or get straight to business.

_Smack_

Lewie head shorts up at the sudden impact but felt no initial pain.

_Smack!_

A little tender but nothing he couldn't handle.

_SMACK!_

Lewie began to bite down on his lip to prevent his gasps.

Again and again, Ethan spanks his troublesome student who eventually caved and let out yelps and groans as his Teach hand made contact with the boy's buttocks. As the punishment continued, his hand started to linger rubbing his rosy cheek and offering comfort which the young boy craved.

"I think you've had enough. You won't be a distracting in my class, will you Mr. Diaz?" Ethan questioned.

"I behave in class... but will dress as I please." Lewie countered.

"Oh, well. Guess I have to prolong your actual fucking as a punishment then."

Ethan kneeled down so he was eye level with the hole his cock would eventually intrude. His hands spread the rosy cheeks apart, and his tongue started lapping up and down his crack before becoming attached to the tight hole.

"Oh Teach, this punishment is great!" moaned the young boy reaching back and holding his cheeks apart for his teacher.

With his hands freed, Ethan started masturbating the youth with one hand and the boy's balls with the other. It always fascinated Ethan how small and delicate they look and feel in his hands.

"Oh gosh, this is even better then I imagined." he continued, quite enjoying his so-called punishment.

Ethan's tongue forced its way into his hole and worked it's magic, but he stopped to get Lewie on top of his desk on his back. He planned to get Lewie to shoot his load all over his own chest.

That was the plan but a while later he decided to stop rimming him and finally get Lewie to suck his cock.

With lick, he withdrew from the tasty ass with a silent promise to return and worked around the desk to where Lewie's head hung over the desk.

"Open up and take the meal you decided on having," Ethan instructed, eager to have his leaking cock to get some action.

Lewie eager to please took it all in one go and got straight to work.

"Oh fuck, you're a natural!" Ethan groaned immediately enjoying the hot wet mouth on his precious organ.

Lewie smiled around the cock, feeling his teacher throb in his throat as he grunted and moaned. His hands got to work stroking himself till they were beaten away by Ethan's own and his stronger and more skilled hand took over for him.

Ethan started to face fuck the sole Diaz twin while stroking the young boy and for extra fun for the whore wannabe Ethan licked one digit wet and had it probe and play with the recent open hole of the "virgin" boy.

He pushed his cock or the way in as he pushed his finger inside the young boy, rejoicing in the muffled groan of approval Lewie gave with his treatment.

"I want to fuck this tight ass while you're covered in your own jism. While I fuck ya, you can watch as I scoop it up and feed you your own cum or taste it for myself. Fuck, your hole is TIGHT!" It was only then that he started to move and ease his cock out of the Lewie and Beast was wondering if he should film the movement of Ethan's tight ass moving towards the camera or his long shaft slowly being revealed from the confines of his twin's wet mouth.

Ethan timed his face facking with his strokes and fingering determined to soon get the young delinquent to shoot his load on his pale slim body so he can watch his cum and sweat run down his body as his ass gets some action. From the amount of precum running on his hand, he felt it was near.

Suddenly Lewie was mumbling around his cock, and it took all of Ethan's willpower not to shoot his load down the kid's throat, a remarkable feat as seconds afterward Lewie's cock erupted and cover his hand and Lewie's body in his thick cream.

Ethan couldn't move his cock for fear of cumming, Lewie was forced to breathe through his nose as he came down from his orgasmic bliss while still having one finger still inside his ass. The finger was the first thing to be removed, then the drenched cum fist holding his softening cock and finally, the hard cock from his mouth.

Lewie breathed more easily and deeply feeling conflicted from losing the opportunity to drink down his cum but looking forward to the fucking to be had.

"You ready for this?" Ethan asked slightly waving his cock about in Lewie's upside down face.

Breathing heavily Lewie responded "Yeah."

Knowing he wouldn't last more than a few strokes at the moment, he decided to finger fuck the boy just long enough to get the edge off. He started with two, till Lewie pleaded for a third, so a third was added, then Ethan was ready.

"Here it comes boy," Ethan remarked aligning his cock to the boy's entrance and push in.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" cried out Lewie as all of his teacher's thick length went into him, his eye's squeeze tight as he repeated his mantra.

"That's it you whore I'm now all the way inside ya!" grunted Ethan as he lightly spanked an exposed area of his ass cheek. "How does it feel?"

Lewie paused as if to get used to the new sensation while pondering how best to reply. "Like I was born for it." He wheezed still not recovered from his face fuck from earlier.

"Let's hope you still say that afterward!" Laughed Ethan as he started to move.

He began slow teasing Lewie by licking his cum covered hand in front of the boy's face and steadily picked up the pace, occasionally allow his hand to be sucked by him. Soon his hand was cleaned and scooping of more of the delicious load from his heaving chest for the two of them to share as he jackrabbit the boy's hole.

"Oh shit!" groaned Lewie as his untouched cock erupted once more and his sweaty, cum chest was spluttered with another load. Lewie's ass clenched tight as his orgasm hit and forced Ethan to empty his load inside the troublemaker.

Exhausted Ethan collapse on top of his equally exhausted student as they both recovered from their strenuous activity uncomfortably.

"This be more comfortable on a couch," Ethan complained.

Lewie giggled while trying and failing to push him off him.

"Once I can move you will be licking the cum that just got smeared on my chest off of me," Ethan said to him. "Unless there is a change in your future plans?"

Lewie scoff "I am more certain than ever that this is what I want out of life."

The scene slowly faded.

**Epilogue**

The scene returned to the start with each of the twins hands having their fingers up in Ethan's ass while he had his own up theirs. All three boys were hard with cum running down their shaft.

"Well, Rachel I hope you enjoyed our birthday gift for you. You don't have to get me anything for my birthday or Christmas as if it wasn't for your interest and the twin's exploring in your room I wouldn't have such willing… well, you know." Ethan laughed. "Well, I'm going to get double fuck for the first time now. I let you watch but there is no one to handle the camera, and I don't want to be to focus on ensuring a great shot during the entire ordeal. Come on boy's get your boy cock's together and in my ass."

It was at that moment Rachel came, and as she came down from an orgasm, she was about to close the video, as it was on a static loop of the boy's fingering themselves as Ethan talked. She paused when another video started playing on the screen, looking like a repeat of another scene but slightly off.

_Did they seriously make a sex blooper reel? OMG, I have GOT to watch this..._

"With your permission, I would like to examine the area carefully. Tell me if it hurts or if you suffer a mild discomfort." Ethan requested.

"Mom says I suffer from hayfever. That can be annoying!" Beast smiled and forget he was supposed to be acting like his older brother's patient. He gave Ethan a look when the teen tried hissing his lines. "Do you have hayfever too, Ethan?"

The teen rolled his eyes. " _No! Stick to the script, dude!_ "

"Oh, right. Mhm, I will tell you if I feel any dis...discomfortable Dr. Ethan." Without a care in the world about his acting, Beast placed his hands behind his head and enjoyed what was to come.

"Ugh, CUT!"

* * *

Ethan was sitting on his bed with the twins on either side. All three boys were starkers, their legs pulled apart and Ethan's hands underneath the younger two, clearly sliding his fingers into their holes.

"Hi, Rachel and –" Ethan started

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" the twins cried.

The older boy's head dropped. "Ugh, guys..."

* * *

"He, he, ha, ha! I will steal ALL of this stores goods," Beast laughed, then choked and paused to cough. "Gah!"

"Freeze!" Another figure shouted, holding out his hands as a finger-gun. "Put your hands up and put down the bag." They commanded.

Beast made an all too obvious gasp as his hands shot up. "Wait… how I put my hands up THEN put the bag down?"

The camera rumbled for a moment before Ethan hissed something off screen. " _Just put it down first!"_

"But the cop said to put my hands up first! Do I bend over and put it down like that or just drop it? You didn't write a very good script, Ethan." Beast pouted and just dropped the bag before returning to acting. "Oh no! You have caught me stealing from this great store!"

"I didn't write this stuff, you did! Now come ON, Beast! Stop messing up the scenes!" Ethan groaned.

* * *

A shot of the Bait 'N Bite came onto the screen, with a figure obscured by shadow standing off in the distance. As they approached, the short person came into clear view.

"Cut!" Ethan instantly shouted. "Beast, what are you WEARING?"

Beast pointed to his mask with a fake machete. "What? You said to wear a hockey mask."

"Yeah, but not Jason!"

The younger boy rolled his eyes. "Look, if I'm gonna wear the mask I have to look the part. You don't wear the mask without the knife!"

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Twin's Exploration. I enjoyed writing this chapter and if enough people will like it will be willing to start a new story called Home Movies where the boy's do some more scenes. Unlike this, each chapter will be one scene, not three.
> 
> So Review or Message me with your opinion on Home Movies as a go ahead or not, what scene you will like to read about. ETC.


End file.
